A good day
by pumkin98
Summary: It's Canada's birthday and man is it a good day! Parings are PurCan and slight Germano


**6:00 am- **Matthew awoke and raised his hands over his head smiling. "Today is going to be a good day eh Kumajiro?" The small bear just nodded and licked his master's foot. After Canada was dressed the bright eyed duo went downstairs to eat some pancakes.

**7:00 am- **Matthew did his chores of laundry, sweeping, mopping and dusting before stopping at seven-fifteen. He read Kuma a book or two then took a nap with his furry companion.

**8:00 am- **Matthew sat down at his easel and put the finishing touches on his painting of the last meeting which depicted Germany, South Italy, Japan, North Italy, his brother America, his mother England, his papa France, Russia, China, Spain and himself. Smiling he put down the brush and let the picture dry.

**9:00 am- **Matthew got out his sewing kit and finished the scarf he was making for his brother's birthday present. Kuma dragged over the basket of clothes that needed mended and Matthew did that too.

**10:00 am- **Matthew took Kumajiro out for a walk and spent some time watching a parade and having fun at a street festival. He and Kuma had fun but eventually the two went home.

**12:00 pm- **He made lunch for him and Kuma before making some cupcakes and playing a game of chess. Somehow he was beaten by a polar bear. Relaxing on the couch he remised about his time under French rule. He would help the women make candles sometimes but he never did like the feel of the wax stuck on his hands.

**1:00 pm- **Matthew pulled out his sketch pad and started to sketch Kuma. He finished and decided to pain it. He read Kuma another book only to have his bear fall asleep on his lap.

**2:00 pm- **There was a knock on the door so he answered it only to see his boyfriend Gilbert. "Gil what are you doing here?"  
"What? I can't come see my awesome Birdie?"  
"Yes but why?"  
"It's your birthday!"  
Matthew smacked his head. "I completely forgot."  
"Come on, I have a surprise for you." Matthew stepped out to see a horse drawn carriage. "Gilly, this is so sweet of you!"  
"That's not all of it. Come on." Gilbert led Matthew to the carriage helping him into it before letting Kuma hop up. Gilbert grabbed the reins of the horses and drove down the street. Just as Matthew thought it couldn't get better Gilbert stopped in front of the most beautiful lake ever. Allowing Gil to help him step down Matthew stood in awe when he noticed presents and a cake sitting on a table. "Gil what's-" Matthew got cut off as the entirety of the UN jumped out from behind the trees. "Surprise! Happy Birthday Canada!" Matthew smiled, tears welling up in his eyes. Lovino, Matthew's best friend, ran up and hugged him. "Bon complemento Matti!"  
"Merci Lovi. You guys did all of this for me?"  
"Yeah. Lovino made everyone fly in a couple of days ago so everything would be ready." Ludwig said as he wrapped his arm around Lovino.  
"Oh shut up! You're the one who took forever on the cake. 'Only the best for my future brother in-law.' That's what you said." Lovino pushed his boyfriend's chest playfully.  
"So what my little tomato?"  
"Shut up you macho potato." Matthew giggled at the two's antics. Grabbling Gil's hand Matthew walked forward and was showered with happy birthdays in multiple languages. The cake was wonderful thanks to Ludwig's amazing baking skills and Matthew got a lot of amazing gifts. He had just finished chatting with Ukraine when Gil wrapped his arms and Matthew. "I still haven't given you your present yet. Do you want it?"  
"Yes please."  
"Well then." Gilbert dropped to one knee holding Matthew's hands in his own. "Birdie you are the best thing that has ever happened to me and it would mean the world to me if you would do me the honor of becoming my wife. Matthew Williams, will you marry me?" By now Mattie was crying as he flung his arms around Gilbert. "Yes! A thousand times yes! Ich leibe dich!" Matthew pulled back to see Gil's face "Je t'aime aussi." Gilbert whispered before smashing his lips against Matthew's. Yes, it was a good day indeed.

**AN: Happy birthday Canada! Here are the translations. I don't speak Italian, German or French so I'm sorry if my spelling is wrong.**

**Bon complement (Italian)- Happy Birthday**

**Ich leibe dich (German)- I love you**

**Je t'aim aussi (French)- I love you too**


End file.
